This invention relates to a conversion assembly for double-hung structural windows. More particularly, the invention relates to an assembly for replacing an old window with a new window without disturbing the frame that holds the windows.
It has been estimated that old windows and doors account for 70% or more of the heating needs of homes and other buildings. Until recently, there has been limited interest in conserving energy by providing fully insulated and weather-stripped doors and windows. Energy costs have increased so much, however, in recent times that it has become essential to keep fuel costs low by providing insulated and weather-stripped windows and doors wherever possible.
Unfortunately, the windows and doors in most old buildings are loose-fitting and often not insulated, making them undesirably drafty. New buildings are often provided with fuel efficient windows and doors. However, the costs of construction have risen so in recent years that it often is more feasible to remodel an old building structure, including the windows and doors, than to erect a new structure. Thus, with home building costs so high, many homeowners find that the most effective use of their funds is by way of rehabilitating and remodeling an existing facility rather than building a new one.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a window conversion assembly, in kit form, for use in replacing and old window with a new one without disturbing the window frame. An allied object of the invention is to provide such an assembly which facilitates replacement of old drafty windows with new insulated windows having a compression fit to the window frame, full insulation including thermal insulating glass, and multiple weather-stripping.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an assembly for converting an old window to a new window with a minimum of physical effort and expense. To this end, it is an object of the invention to provide such a window conversion assembly which may be simply and easily used, by only a single person, to replace an old window with a new one. Still another object of the invention is to provide a window conversion assembly which provides a new window having full perimeter weather-stripping, including in the horizontal as well as vertical planes, a feat which has been difficult to accomplish in the past. Still another object of the invention is to provide such a window conversion assembly which is adaptable for use with old window frames even though they may be worn and/or out-of-square.